A Return to Home
by Ermora
Summary: Ermora has grown up and regained her memory, but she has lost her family and is returning to the next place she calls home but with a crazy person and beast on her tail can she live a peaceful life? Find out here. Rated T for language and character death. Not good at summaries sorry.
1. Character Introductions

**This fanficiton takes place sometime after Adventures in super Paper Mario**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters**

 **I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

Just like before I'll give an update on the Characters appreances in my story as ages have changed for them all, Ermora especially and there's new characters

 **Count Blumiere (Age 25) -** Wears the same cool cape, monocle, Hat and has his scepter but he is a very pale human with dark blue markings on his arms and legs to she as a sign of being a tribe of darkness member, wears white pants, white shirt, has bright blue eyes and dark blue hair thats almost black.

 **Timpani (Age 24)** \- Blumiere's love, is a tall gorgeous human that has long jet black hair, rainbow eyes and is normally sporting some jeans and a light green shirt

 **Count Vesparian (Age 52)** \- Blumiere's father, extremely pale with same markings as his son, purple eyes, wears glasses and has long dark blue hair that is almost black pinned back into a pony tail, normally wearing black dress pants and dark blue shirt and vest and is wearing a black cape with a sapphire colored clasp. Also goes around with his staff that has a blade on the end for combat reasons. Recently had a hatred of humans but now has made a few exceptions.

 **Countess Nianisa (Age 50)** \- Vesparian's wife, again extremely pale with markings, has bright blue eyes with long black hair, wears a dark purple dress befitting of a Countess' position, wears the same colored cloak as her dress with a diamond clasp, has always been on good terms with humans.

 **Nastasia (Age 23) -** Skin is blue on Nastasia, nothing much has changed on her

 **Dimentio (Age 19) -** looks like a tall slim human with pale features, his eyes are golden, hair is a short black with white streaks going through it like some crazy highlight job has bangs that go down to his chest at least, wears all black clothes which give him a figure similar to the slenderman

 **O'Chunks (Age 28) -** Pretty much the same as his in game sprite except he now has hair on his head as well

 **Mimi (Age 17) -** Looks human except her eyes hair is green and her eyes are kinda lime green

 **Ermora (AKA Alicia) (Age 22) -** human whom is still a bit on the heavier side, hair is medium length brown and pinned into a pony tail, eyes are brown, wears glasses and normally wears yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt, sometimes wearing a creeper sweater, very pale as well, weapon choice is a bo staff

 **Professor Lyntia (Age 20)** \- a former child hood friend of Ermora's, she took to a specialization in dangerous mutations, wears glasses is very thin for a human and has long ginger hair with grey eyes.

I think that covers it. (also this story will mainly be from Ermora's POV)


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

PROLOGUE

I ran forward hoping to make it to the realm of my remaining family before that thing has a chance to catch up to me, I hear a female laughing.

"Oh dear sweet Ermora, where do you think to go now? I used my ultimate killing machine to end the rest of your family, you should just give up" I heard a feminine voice call out, I looked down with dears coming down my face.

"Shut the hell up Lyntia" I snapped back, I continued to run forward until I hit the little area I wanted to find, there was an odd design on the ground, I took out my survival knife and sliced my wrist open and let the blood hit the design, it began to glow. I heard a snarl and I put my knife away and readied my bo staff, the creature that killed my family prowled in the darkness in front of me. I began to wish that the portal to the other realm would open soon, I couldn't fend this thing off for too long.

"Come now Ermora, I did not help you get back your memory for you to use it against me" Lyntia said as she emerged fromt he shadows, her white lab coat followed her, she may be a professor but she focused in on some freaky mutation experiments.

"I didn't know you wanted me to be apart of your hellish experiments or I would never have said yes" I said, it was true she helped me regain my memories of the other realm but I had no idea that she wanted me to be an experiment as well. A creature covered in fur lunged at me from the darkness and I quickly bashed it on the head with my bo staff, it's yellow eyes met my brown ones and it growled deeply. As the design on the ground glowed brighter I could make out more of the creature, it was huge compared to me, it was on all fours right now but I know it can stand on 2 legs, it's teeth were razor sharp and large, meant for tearing someone limb from limb. Lyntia gave a maniacal laugh and the beast went to attack me again, I narrowly dodged its razor sharp teeth and it then made a turn around and hit me with its tail which knocked me down actually. I went to get back up but the beast quickly pinned me to the ground with its two front paws, I tried to move my arm that had the bo staff but it was no use, this thing out weighed me too much. I shut my eyes in preparation for a killing blow but felt the beasts weight suddenly disappear, I cautiously opened my eyes and found that I wasn't where I was a moment ago. I got up and looked around, this definitely wasn't where I just was, did I port close to where I wanted to be though?

"Who goes there?" I heard a voice ask, I whipped around as a man with a lantern came out of the woods, I sighed in relief as I recognized the man immediately, if anything his golden eyes gave away whom he was.

"Dimentio, it's me, Ermora, I'm back" I said, he looked at me shocked but came closer until my face what lit up by the lantern too, he squinted at my face.

"Damn you sure got a lot older in 3 years" he said, I placed my hands on my hips and huffed at him.

"it's been 11 years in my realm, also before you start asking I was able to recover my memories, but here's not where we should talk it's dangerous, trust me" I said, Lyntia had my blood unfortunately and could bring herself and her monster here.

"Very well, lets head back to the castle" Dimentio said, he turned around and left, I followed him and he led me to a castle, he opened the door and we entered.

"Hey, I'm back and brought a visitor!" Dimentio called, I heard foot steps come down the stairs as I waited and heard a few gasps come from the darkness.

"Ermora?" I heard one voice ask, I only nodded.

"It's me" I said, I waited patiently to know who was the one that knew it was me and nervous, how would this go over with everyone?

* * *

Alright here's my sequel fanfiction to Adventures in super Paper Mario so I hope you'll all enjoy this one as well. Also sorry this is so short I promise the future chapters will be longer.

 **Ermora: Heck yeah I'm back and a lot older, YAY!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I gasped as I saw Blumiere come out from the darkness and into the light, he had a small smile on his face, I waved at him.

"I'm sorry I'm here so late at night but something terrible has happened" I said, Blumiere's smile faded and he looked to Dimentio who only shrugged, Blumiere looked back to me.

"Dimentio take Ermora to the kitchen, I'll gather everyone for a meeting this is serious if Ermora has come back to warn us" he said, he left and Dimentio walked on forward silently and I followed him. We went down a few corridors and he led my into the kitchen and stopped t turn on the lights, it was actually quite a nice dining area with a place for cooking, it was amusing to know that it looks like they cooked for themselves and not had someone cook for them in all due honesty. I put my bo staff against the wall and took a seat, Dimentio blew out his lamp and took a seat across from me, his eyes studied my face carefully but I didn't give any hint as to what has happened. The doors to the kitchen finally opened and Blumiere came in with Timpani, Mimi, O'Chunks, Nastasia and 2 others I really didn't know, I blinked in surprise that everyone from our time in Castle Bleck was here.

"Good to see you again Ermora" Mimi said sleepily, I gave a tiny nod to her and everyone took a seat, I was curious as to whom the 2 strangers were.

"Before we get going on anything I should just say it that I'm Count Vesparian, your great uncle and this is Countess Nianisa, your great aunt" the man immediately introduced himself and his wife, I felt a bit taken aback I thought my uncle was hateful of humans so why is Timpani here and alive?

"Things have changed since your brought us back with the power of the Pure Hearts, it's glad to finally meet you" Nianisa said gently, I gave her a small polite smile, she wasn't what I expected either but I guess that comes with not ever meeting them before.

"We can all catch up later, we know Ermora's memory was wiped but now has it, Ermora please explain" Blumiere quickly noted, my smile faded.

"I'll start with what happened a few days ago, a former child hood friend of mine, Lyntia, came up to me and wondered if my nightmares had gone away. Ever since I've left here the first time I've had nightmares about whatever that shadow creature I fought was, I said no and she said she wanted to help me remember why I began having the nightmares but in return help her out. I said yes and she helped me recover my memories and in turn it was my time to help her, I had no idea that she was doing some freak mutation experiment, last night I refused to help her test on her creature and she killed my family and then set the creature onto me. I know she has my blood and can open the portal again but I have no where else to go and thought you guys would be willing to help out" I said, everyone just looked at me stunned.

"A creature you say? What does it look like?" Vesparian asked as he folded his hands together in concentration, I felt a chill go down my spine.

"It had brown fur, razor sharp teeth meant to rip anyong or thing apart, it has yellow eyes that can pierce the dark easily and it can run arund on all 4 or walk on 2 legs, its very powerful as it even wrecked my car like it was some sort of chew toy" I replied, I coudl tell Vesparian was pondering on what to do.

"It's probably more pwerful then that bloomin' spiny turtle from a few years ago" O'Chunks mumbled, I gave him a harsh look.

"I don't even think Bowser could g toe to toe with this thing, I have no idea whta it is but it scares me to know that it could kill anyone" I said.

"Very well then, you shall remain here with us Ermora. I have an idea now, but it's risky to you" Vesparian said as he looked at me.

"I'm listening" I said, I wanted to know what his idea was before I just say yes or no, after all as the saying goes, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.

"If what you say is true about it then it will come hunting for you, we can use you as bait and then once it gets close enough we can all take it down together" Vesparian suggested, I blinked, that wasn't a bad idea.

"Are you insane father? Its not just a hunt this thing is doing, its going for a kill for its insane master" Blumiere spat, Vesparian glared at his son.

"And? Do you have any better ideas?" he growled back, Blumiere opened his mouth to protest but closed his mouth again.

"I think this idea will work, hopefully we'll have some time to prepare before Lyntia comes through the gate" I mumbled.

"I can sense when someone comes through thats why you saw me" Dimentio stated, I only nodded at him.

"Very well then, let's get Ermora settled shall we?" Nianisa stated, I yawned and nodded, I was actually quite tired. Everyone had gotten up and left except for Nianisa, Nastasia and myself.

"Nastasia, would you be a dear and take Ermora to the guest rooms for tonight?" Nianisa asked, Nastasia nodded and Nianisa left.

"Yeah, um follow me k?" Nastasia said, I nodded and she left, I follwoed her but felt the silence to be to unbearable at the moment.

"So how's everything been over here the last few years?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation, Nastasia looked over at me with the slightest of smiles.

"Since you um saved the worlds, Timpani and Lord Blumiere's love was accepted by his father. Yeah, you made a good impression on Vesparian, Dimentio and Mimi are a couple too, oh yeah um... me and O'Chunks are also together" Nastasia replied with a faint blush, I couldn't help but smile but it quickly faded.

"I'm glad everyones been doing so well" I said as my voice cracked at the end, Nastasia gave me a concerned look and I gave her a sad smile. We continued on in silence until we reached a door.

"Um.. k this is your room for right now" Nastasia said, I nodded and went to go in but Nastasia grabbed my wrist, I looked back to her.

"Yes Nastasia?" I asked, she suddenly gave me a hug and then backed away, I looked at her a bit confused.

"Have a good night Ermora and if you need anythign let us know, we are here to help now as one family k?" she said, I nodded and Nastasia left. I went in and closed the door, there was only a small bed in the room but I was too tired to worry about the rest. I got into the bed and felt my eyes begin to close, I slowly let the calmness of sleep take over me.

* * *

Alright here's my first chapter up

 **Ermora: wow, this chapter is certainly longer then the last**

Yup, they will be, anywho hope ya'll liked the first chapter.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I opened my eyes but something didn't feel quite right, I tried to move but found I couldn't but my head turned to find the creature that was hunting me loom above me with Lyntia right behind it. I couldn't speak but then quickly realized that this was a nightmare I was stuck in, frantic, I tried to wake myself up but couldn't. The creature opened its teeth and went in for the kill and I went to scream but couldn't.

"Ermora!" I heard someone call, I bolted upright and nearly slammed Nianisa's forehead with my own, I was sweaty and panting heavily, Nianisa sat on my bed and held my hand quietly, I shook my head to try and clear the creatures teeth from my mind.

"I'm sorry I just... I saw the creature go for me in my nightmare" I said shakily, Nianisa hugged me gently like a mother would her daughter.

"Its alright my dear, we don't expect this to be easy for you, now come have some breakfast with us" she comforted and let go of me, I got up and followed her out to the kitchen. Everyone was already there and having some cereal, I sat beside Timpani and poured my own bowl of cereal.

"Looks like someone had a rough night" Timpani said, I nodded and began to eat my cereal quietly, everyone gave each other concerned looks.

"Ey lass, you want to talk 'bout it?" O'Chunks asked, I shook my head and we sat in silence for the rest of breakfast, as I was getting ready to leave Vesparian grabbed my shoulder.

"Stay a moment" he commanded more than said, I sighed and stayed behind as O'Chunks, Nastasia, Mimi and Dimentio left, I sat back down with Vesparian, Nianisa, Blumiere and Timpani.

"Alright so whats all this about?" I asked, I really didn't want to talk to anyone at this particular moment.

"Blumiere had healed you long ago but I'll be honest it actually changes ones DNA as well" Vesparian started, my jaw dropped, all those years ago when Blumiere healed me he changed my DNA?

"So, what has happened to my DNA exactly?" I asked, I have to find out what happens when ones DNA has been changed and how.

"When he healed you it made you more like his sister as the DNA mutations match the healers parents" Nianisa replied, I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked more confused now, that made no sense!

"Its just a side effect of the healing with the tribe of darkness' powers, it was mostly used to help grow the tribe when it was first started, if someone wanted a sibling they wuld heal a member of the tribe of ancients as they would mutate to have some of the parents DNA" Vesparian explained.

"What could I possibly have thats from you both DNA wise?" I asked, I needed to press for an answer now.

"Now since you already had the tribe of darkness blood in you your DNA wouldn't have changed your appearance much, instead I think it's your pale features and soon enough I assume that your markings to 'brand' you as one of us will show up" Niasnisa said.

"So did you know that my parents can technically adopt you and you can live here?" Blumiere stated rather happily, I felt somewhat happy.

"So soon after my family has passed and yet without knowing the consequences you would willingly take me in? You barely know me" I said back, I had to know if this was true, especially as this was only a short time after my real family's death.

"This is your home too Ermora, if anything doing what you did with the hearts we would of had you stay with us if you hadn't of chosen to lose your memory and go back home in the first place" Vesparian noted, I felt tears start in my eyes.

"If you really want to do so then yes please, I'd like to have a place to call home and together we can take down that creature" I said with a sigh.

"Perfect, we will get started on all that Ermora, but for today maybe Timpani and Blumiere can take you out into the city to get used to the layout" Vesparian said, Timpani squeeled and hugged me and before I coudl sya anythign else she dragged me out the door with Blumiere close behind. They took me out into the city by the castle where all sorts of different tribe of darkness members greeted us warmly.

"We should look into getting Ermora some new clothes" timpani said, I wanted to say no but with only one set of clothes I couldn't say 'no'. Timpani dragged me into all sorts of differents stores. The day flew by after that and we carried a few bags back to the castle, as we got in Dimentio ported, grabbed the bags with a grin and ported away.

"Welcome back! You three were out for the whole day" Nianisa greeted, Blumiere and Timpani only smiled and left.

"It was actually pretty nice, they got me some new clothes" I said rather sheepishly, Nianisa suddenly blind folded me.

"It's okay I promise" she reassured me, she grabbed my hand and led me somewhere, I couldn't really tell where to though, when we stopped I heard a door open she led me a little farther and then I heard a door shut.

"Yu can take off the blind fold now" I heard Dimentio say, I removed the blind fold and gasped, I was in quite a nice room, was this my room? Dimentio was by Vesparian filling out some papers and then ported out with a grin.

"Ermora, I need you to come here for a moment" Vesparian said, I came over and saw some papers in front of me, I felt my eyes widen they said 'adoption' I wanted to ask how he got them so quickly but rememebred he was the Count so the papers were easily obtainable for him. I saw Dimentio's signature on the witness line, I signed on the line that read 'signature of one being adopted'.

"So does this mean your my parents now?" I asked, Vesparian only gave me a smile.

"Not quite yet, in a few days we will be, in the meantime this is your new room, the washroom is over on your right and yur clothes were put away by Mimi already" Vesparian chuckled, I laughed, of course Mimi would have it all sorted and put away so quickly.

"Alright, well tomorrow Nastasia will give you a tour of the entire castle so rest up" Nianisa happily said, I grinned, this already began to feel like home to me, they left and I lied down on my bed. This was my new home now but now I need to defend it from Lyntia, a fire of determination burned in my gut, I WILL defend my new home from her and her monster.

* * *

Alright here's another chapter

 **Ermora: Heck yeah! So when am I too encounter this creature again?**

eh don't worry eager beaver you will soon, anyways hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I woke up to hearing banging on my bedroom door, I looked over and saw the time was about 7:00 in the morning, I got up slowly, whomever was there was about to face my wrath. I whipped the door open and saw Nastasia, I blink at her in frustration, why did she have to be up so early?

"Yeah uhm are you ready to take a tour of the castle?" she asked, I gave a small sigh and went back into my room, I quickly pinned my hair back and met Nastasia back at the door.

"Did it have to be so early in the morning?" I asked, as Nastasia began to start my tour around my new home.

"It's easier to do it earlier in the morning, especially now that your going to need to learn to be a proper lady" Nastasia replied, my heart stopped.

"A proper lady?" I asked, Nastasia ndded at me with an amused look on her face.

"You are now the count's daughter you will need to act more lady like k?" she asked, I sighed. This wasn't what I had in mind, I don't think being a lady really suites me at all but at the same time it doesn't suite Blumiere either, oh well. Nastasia wordlessly showed me every area in the castle and a few of the secrets that she knew of, I was so happy when she finally said my tour was done and I could go get some breakfast. I headed down and almost bumped into Blumiere on my there.

"All done seeing your new home finally?" he asked, I nodded and yawned, he gave a small chuckle.

"It's not funny I was woken up early today and I need all the sleep I can get right now, especially since I need to be on my toes with a possibility of the creature coming here" I said.

"Your right Ermora, but before anything else we need to get you fitting for a cloak" he noted, I gave him a curious look.

"A cloak? Like yours?" I asked, Blumiere nodded and held the ktichen door open for me as I went in.

"Everyone whom is a part of our family has a cloak, Timpani has one but she doesn't like to wear it unless its needed, you will need one now that your part of our family" he replied, I hummed thoughtfully, you know I always wondered what the cloak felt like. We had some breakfast and Blumiere took me to the entrance of the castle where Nianisa and Vesparian were... or I guess thats mom and dad now.

"Alright Blumiere mentioned the cloaks to you I assume?" dad asked, I only nodded and he gave Bumiere a smile of approval, we all went out and into the city. We went straight into a tailors store where an elderly tailor was helping another customer once he finished he approached us.

"Ah Count Vesparian, how may I be of service to you today?" the tailr asked, dad little pushed me forward.

"This is the one I sent the letter about, we were hoping you could help us get her a cloak befitting of her new station" dad replied, I smiled kindly.

"Hello there, I'm not too sure of your name here my lady" the tailor said, I felt uneasy did he just call me my lady?

"Ermora is my name sir" I said, the tailor smiled gently and led me to a rack full of different cloaks.

"Pick the one you feel catches your eye the best lady Ermora" the tailor said, I went through the rack slowly, looking to see what kind of colored cloaks there were, my eyes caught a glimpse of one cloak in particular for some odd reason. I quickly found where it was and took it off the rack, the tailor smiled at me. The cloak was extremely soft and was a beautiful royal blue color that shimmered silver every now and again.

"This one is perfect" I gasped, dad came up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That looks perfect for you, I also know I didn't mention it before but our powers will lead us to a cloak that best defines us" Vesparian noted too me, I nodded only half listening to him.

"Very well, now let us find a clasp for the cloak" the tailor said, he reached for a box and brought it to me, dad blindfolded me with his hands.

"This is another test of your powers Ermora" dad said, I gulped and I could feel my body pulse slightly, it was a familiar pulse.

"Alright lift your hand and take your time to reach for what you'd like" the tailor said, I lifted my hand and I felt my hand move as if on its own will, I felt my power guide my hand and as my powers grew my hands was moving closer and then my heart gave a jolt. This was the one, my hand went down and grabbed at a gem, I felt the tailor remove my hand gently and dad let me see again. I eyed the gem and was a bit more surprised at the color, the gem was a gorgeous ocean color that shimmered silver as well.

"What kind of gem is that? I've never seen it before" I asked, the elderly tailor attached the gem int the clasp on the cloak and motioned for me to come forward which I did so, dad followed.

"It was a gem we just recently discovered, it was called 'moon crystal' despite its ocean blue color, they said it was a crystal meant for a unique person" the tailor said, he handed the cloak to my dad.

"Alright Ermora, this is something each of us must do, so please face me with your head down" dad commanded, I did as he asked and I heard the family come around me.

"I, Blumiere, brother of Ermora, do hereby deem my sister fit to be a lady" Blumiere said.

"I, Timpani, wife of Blumiere, hereby deem Ermora fit to be a lady" Timpani said, I felt my arms and legs begin to burn slightly but I stood still.

"I, Countess Nianisa, wife of Count Vesparian, hereby deem Ermora fit to be a lady" mom said, I felt the burning sensation start to get worse.

"I, Count Vesparian, have heard the royal family speak and also agree that Ermora is fit to be a lady of our tribe, Ermora shall now be hanceforce known as lady Ermora" dad finished, he wrapped my cloak around me and the burning sensation went away suddenly. He lifted my head up and he gave me a warm fatherly smile and hugged me tightly as the rest of my family did.

"Your really one of us now... I'm so happy to have a little sister" Blumiere said, everyone let go and the tailor sat there with tears in his eyes, we began to leave but I turned around just before I left.

"Thank you" i said, he only nodded respectfully and bowed slightly, I felt a little odd that would take some getting used to. We went back home and I felt excited and really a part of the family now.

"Did you feel the burning sensation Ermora?" Blumiere asked, I nodded and at him and he motioned to my arms, I looked dwn and nearly jumped out of my skin, some really bizarre markings were on my arms.

"What the hell?" I asked in confusion dad chuckled a bit.

"Those whom have the blood of the tribe will bear those markings, its proof that you contian our blood" dad said, I calmed down quickly.

"So thats what Blumiere meant all those years ago about the tribe having markings" I said, Blumiere looked surprised.

"Didn't think you were really listening to me when I said that" he said, we all laughed at that.

"Silly Blumiere, course I was listening, you were just caught up in speaking third person" I said in between chuckles.

"I uhhh... your right little miss "I don't like meat'" he sht back, we all laughed again.

"Yup thats me, you'd find if something was off if the first thing I said was 'I want meat'" I said, we all left to the kitchen to discuss what to do now, Lyntia was still a threat. We were getting ready to eat when a knock was heard, we looked at each other and headed to the front, we opened the door and I felt my heart drop at whom it was.

"Hello again Ermora" Lyntia said, I swallowed hard, this isn't what I needed to have happen right now.

* * *

Alright here's another chapter, just a bit of a cliff hanger there.

 **Ermora: I like the idea of cloaks, anyways hope you all are enjoying this so far.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, she only laughed as everyone just looked at me looking for an explanation as to whom this was.

"My name is Lyntia, now now Ermora your not THAT much of an ass, you told them about me right?" Lyntia said.

"So your Lyntia, I want to crack your skull open for making my little sister suffer" Blumiere snapped as he cracked his knuckles.

"Now now, this isn't violence were looking to get into... not right away at the very least" dad growled.

"I'd like to meet with you regarding Ermora" Lyntia stated, dad hesitated but let her in and we headed down to the meeting room, there was a large table in it. I sat with my family and she sat on the other side.

"Alright let's hear it before I kick you out" dad said, Lyntia laughed with next to no concern at the threat.

"As you know Ermora owes me a favor and I intend for her to keep it, after all don't you pride yourselves with honoring promises?" Lyntia started.

"We have heard that you are doing mutations that are highly illegal, we will not allow of member go and be a part of these experiments either" mom countered diplomatically, Lyntia looked deep in thought.

"If Ermora doesn't agree to come with me I'll set it loose on you here in the castle next full moon and if I'm right thats the blood moon" Lyntia stated coldly, my blood froze.

"We will fend it off as a family" dad responded before I could agree, I didn't want anyone else to die.

"Are you so sure? Ermora has probably described what the beast looks like but you don't know what it is, think this through" Lyntia pushed.

"We have, the answer is we will fight it and considering you've threatened us you must know when the blood moon is" Blumiere snapped back, Lyntia laughed and looked at me.

"Let's make this Ermora's decision shall we? After all it was her fault she's involved any of you in this" Lyntia said, everyone looked at me with pleading eyes saying no, I opened my mouth to say yes but the doors slammed open.

"Perhaps you didn't hear anyone right, Ermora isn't going with you" Dimentio said as he came in, everyone else entered behind him.

"Besides if you take the lass we be gettin' her back pretty fast" O'Chunks agreed.

"Yeah, Ermora don't agree to this k?" Nastasia said, Mimi only nodded and I looked to Lyntia whom only kept looking at me waiting for an answer, I know what my answer is thanks to my family and those I consider to be my family.

"No, I won't come with you, my family is everyone here and they all agree that we can beat down your monster" I said, Lyntia frowned.

"Come now Ermora, you have one day left before the blood moon and your going to risk lives only a few short days after your previous families death?" she reasoned, I took a deep breath in.

"Yes it was only a few days ago but I have a feeling that our family will hold up just fine" I stated, Lyntia growled and got up rather abruptly.

"Fine, go ahead and try see if I care" she snapped and stormed off, did I do the right thing by saying no?

"Ermora, don't let her get under your skin" Timpani aid, I got up feeling a little less happy after that.

"I didn't expect her so soon, and why would her creature need a full moon?" I asked, Dimentio looked a little worried.

"I lose my powers on nights of the blood moon so please don't expect me to use any magic" Dimentio said, I face palmed I wish I knew that earlier.

"Well then lets try and make a plan of what to do" dad concluded, I nodded and sat back down.

"Handling it will be a challenge after what I've seen it can do, and if its an experiment I fear that it could have dangerous effects with it injures one of us, especially if its DNA gets in our blood stream through saliva in a cut or any kind of bodily fluids contacting each other" I said carefully.

"Then we will need to try and keep it away from the city mainly, the less people there are in this things way the better" Blumiere mused, dad nodded.

"Alright then, Ermora you mentioned teeth right so I'm thinking a meat eater of sorts, raw meat should be a good distraction for a short time" mom noted, everyone nodded in agreement.

"I can get th' meat if ya want" O'Chunks offered, dad used his hand to wave O'Chunks off, he left to go get some of the meat we will need probably.

"Ummm Count, at the same time Ermora needs training in how to be a true lady, maybe I can help on that end by being her secretary?" Nastasia offered, I wanted to yell at her that this wasn't the time for that.

"Ermora, Nastasia is right, as much as we are going to help you take down this monster we can't just ignore important training for you, very well Nastasia I give Ermora's training to you while we continue coming up with plans" dad stated.

"This is my battle more than anyone else's I should have a part in this plan" I protested.

"Ermora, that was the Counts orders" mom said, I opened my mouth to protest more but one looked from dad made me reconsider it and just nod.

"Yeah um k lady Ermora follow me" Nastasia said, I got up and followed her wordlessly out of the meeting room, she led me straight to the library and had me take a seat, she left and a few short moments later came back with a rather large book and placed it in front of me, I gasped at it.

"Nastasia, what in the world is this?" I asked, the book was titled 'mythical creatures' thats not right.

"Yeah ummm, I found this the other day and needed an excuse to get you alone so we can find out what it is together, so while you look I'll tell you about how to act like a proper lady k?" she countered, I felt rather taken aback, thats not what I expected from Nastasia, but at least she is looking to help out as well.

"Alright, so then whats the lesson today?" I asked, Nastasia looked at me and pushed her glasses up professionally.

"Glad you asked, it will be on how to sit properly lady Ermora, so listen real well k?" she said, I opened the book and Nastasia corrected my posture immediately, I moved to where she guided me while I looked into the book. She corrected me everytime I was out of line and soon enough she stopped correcting me as I began to correct myself until I found the picture of the creature.

"Here it is!" I announced, Nastasia ran over and looked over my shoulder, Nastasia gasped as she read the name.

"She has a werewolf?" Nastasia questioned, I felt fear twist inside my chest, this was not good at all, Lyntia created a werewolf!

"We have to tell the others" I said, I went to get up but Nastasia held me down and gave me a hard look and shook her head.

"I will go and do so, your supposed to be training remember? Now go read the other book I have on the desk over on your left and I'll just say I asked you while you were reading k?" Nastasia noted, I nodded and she took the book and then left. I took the other book she had set out for me, it was history on the tribe and I know its important for any lord or lady to know about their nations past. A short time later there was a knock, I looked up and saw Blumiere who only shook his head.

"I should've known thats why she wanted to help you so quickly" Blumiere said, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he already knew the truth.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" I asked, Blumiere shook his head with a faint smile.

"Nope not at all, but we will form a new plan now and let you know so just keep up on your reading" Blumiere said as he left, I felt a bit relieved, maybe we weren't as doomed as I had originally thought.

* * *

Alright and here's yet another chapter.

 **Ermora: Werewolves... should've known it was werewolves... COOL!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

 _I was waiting as the beast charged me, I slammed it to the ground with my bo staff and saw it go dwn hard, Blumiere mouthed soemthing but I couldn't understand and I knew why, this was a dream and it felt like one of the dreams that would come true in real life, I've had them before but I don't speak much of it. The beast got back up and I continued to fight it off until it finally went down, I went to charge Lyntia but I something grabbed me, I fell and looked back, it was the werewolf. It just looked at me with those yellow eyes and I felt my world begin to shift, someone was trying to wake me up, with a sigh a let myself be pulled away from the telling dream or nightmare._

"Ermora, time to get up" I heard Timpani say, I grunted as I came to from sleeping, I sat up and stretched. Today was the day of the blood moon and the fmaily worked hard to devise a plan and then we all went to bed late last night or early this morning and are getting up late.

"Alright, I'll start getting the meat hung up" I grumbled, Timpani shook her head.

"O'Chunks has already done it, just get changed for now and get something to munch on, we will need the energy for tonight" Timpani said, I nodded and put on a t-shirt and jeans today and left the cloak to the side, no use having it on as it may slow me down. I grabbed my bo staff and headed to the kitchen, everyone was there and I placed my bo staff besides my dads staff that has quite the blade on the end.

"Tis night will be one to remember ey?" O'Chunks noted trying to strike up a conversation in the dead silent room.

"That it will be, werewolves weren't real and now we are fighting one, I'm nervous" I replied, there were mumbled agreements from everyone, no one has had any encounters with werewolves so we were going off the books knowledge and any other knowledge we may have from movies, it wasn't the best but its all we have.

"I'd rather not remember what tonight brings depending on the outcome of it" Dimentio muttered under his breath.

"Yeah umm I agree with that" Nastasia said, we sat in silence again while keeping and eye on the time.

"Want me to be Count Bleck to see if I can scare it away?" Blumiere asked with a light tone, dad nearly choked on his food and I chuckled and then stopped when water almost came out of my nose.

"'Ey Count it might be goin' after ya faster if your Bleck for any time, besides me 'an the other's would rather you be Blumiere" O'Chunks replied back.

"Yes, please refrain from being Bleck son" dad agreed with O'Chunks, I stopped choking to finally nod my agreement.

"Alright, should we get going to our spots?" Mimi asked eagerly, I looked back at the time.

"If you'd like to go to your spot you can but it's not quite time yet" I stated, I could only think about my short dream, please don't let that actually happen.

"Actually Mimi is right, the blood moon will be out shortly, it appears quicker then on other nights" mom said, I sighed, took my bo staff and left to my spot. There was a window by my spot and I looked outside for a time, mom was right as the moon came out faster tonight then other nights. Also this was my first blood moon so I was entranced by its beauty, I didn't expect it to look so beautiful, I watched the moon until the sky got even darker and I heard a howl. I readied my bo staff, alright I heard it outside but there's no telling when it'll get in especially since we have raw meat hanging up in here around the castle. I jumped as I heard a bang on the door and I felt the mind link the tribe member's have open up, my head throbbed slightly from it.

 _"It's going to beat down the door soon get ready"_ I heard dad's voice ring in my head and then the throbbin stopped as the mind link was cut off, sure enough the loud noise of the dors being slammed open was heard along with a fearsome howl. I readied my staff as I heard the beast scrambling on the floor. I heard it yelp though and I can only assume that dad tore into it with his staff already. I heard the beast howl again and heard it heading in my direction, I froze as I heard it coming, I was nervous, the beast suddenly roared and jumped. I nearly got tackled to the ground because of my fear freezing me in place, I was face to face with the monster and it growled at me, I shakily held my bo staff in an offensive position. It's ears perked up though as it sniffed the air, it went towards the source of the smell and I headed back to the main area, making sure it didn't follow me. I got to the main area and met up with my dad, his staff blade indeed have blood on it.

"Are you alright Ermora?" he asked rather concerned, I nodded.

"I just froze up, I could only think of my..." I stopped there, no one knew I could see the future in my dreams or nightmares sometimes, I never explained the dream I just had either.

"It's okay, your here with us now, besides the beast should be worn out by the time it gets back here" he whispered abck, I nodded and we waited in the shadows as the others slowly appeared, Blumiere was the last one to finally come back. We all waited as we heard the werewolf scramble around looking for us but was struggling to find us it seems. The doors opened again and Lyntia came in with her lab coat on, she whistled and the werewolf came charging through the area up to her, it didn't try and bite her or anything.

"Hmmm, quite the cunning opposition I have, find" she commanded, the werewolf growled in our direction and we readied ourselves as quietly as we could when it jumped we ended up fleeing our corner , the beast snarled.

"That was cheap" I heard Dimentio muttered under his breath.

"So thats where you were, good its much easier now that your together" Lyntia said, the werewolf scattered us again and it went for me, I slammed it on the head and stunned it, I heard a scream. I whipped around and saw Lyntia with Mimi in a choke hold and holding a gun to her head.

"Let Mimi go" Dimentio demanded, Lyntia lightly held the trigger and she looked at me, I know what she wanted and I quickly formed and idea, I hope this works though.

"Here, I'll come over and as soon as I do let Mimi go" I said, Lyntia gave me a surprised look, I dropped my staff and walked over.

"What are you doing?" I heard dad ask, I gave him a look of 'trust me' and then came up to Lyntia, she let go of Mimi and then took a hold of me.

"I knew you couldn't hold up if someone you consider family is being held hostage now say good by to your precious family" Lyntia said, the werewolf finally shook itself from the stun and Lyntia snapped her fingers, it came towards us. I clsoed my eyes and then snapped them open at the creature as it prowled towards us, I stomped on her foot and with a yelp she let go of my and I took her gun. The werewolf howled and lunged at me, I shot a bullet as it made the jump, I got it hard in the chest and I dodged it. It's blood dripped to the ground and I ran to my bo staff and picked it up, the werewolf growled and looked at me again.

"I've got this thing now" I said, the beast charged me on all fours and I ran at it, it jumped last moment, I jumped as well and clashed with it mid air, I got a few kicks in and it was unable to bite me, we hit the ground hard though and I was almsot flattened by it. I dodged it and I ended up by Lyntia, she grabbed my bo staff and hit me in the side of my head, I fell down dazed and seeing double, without thinking though I kicked her legs out from under her and reclaimed my staff.

"Ermora, watch out!" I heard everyone shut, I looked over and saw that the werewolf was on its two legs and looming over me, I got up and went to strike it with my staff, it was smart however and caught the staff. It got the staff from my grip and tossed it, I was defenseless as this thing jumped back and went onto all 4 and charged me again. I saw dad toss me his staff and I grabbed it and sharged the beast again, we both jumped and I struck as it went in for a strike as well. I felt the staff connect but it also got me, I felt it's claws rake my shoulder, we both hit the ground and my shoulder blazed with pain. Lyntia got up and saw that ehr cerature was dieing and grunted unhappily.

"That's it for now, I'll be back for you Ermora, don't count yourself lucky this time you bitch" Lyntia snapped, she left with her creature by her, I watched for only a moment more before the pain in my shoulder snapped my attention back to the situation, I was just scratched... shit.

"Ermora are you alright?" I heard Dimentio ask in concern, I handed my dad's staff back to him and grabbed my bo staff.

"No, I was just scrtached, thats NOT good" I snapped, there were a few gasps but dad looked me in the eyes.

"We will just monitor it for now, you didn't come into contact with any bodily fluids so you may be ok for now" he said, I nodded but felt a rock inside my stomache, this wasn't how I saw it.

"Yeah k, I'll take notes on it, now lets clean up the mess we made before the place reeks k" Nastasia said, we all nodded and went to clean up our respective spots, as I cleaned my spot up I was a bit worried about how tonight played out, I shouldn't worry but I do. Clean up finished pretty fast and I felt exhausted despite sleeping most of the day away, I tended to my wound quickly and then found myself on my bed. I closed my eyes and could only hope for the best but I know whatever will come we can face it together.

* * *

Alright and here's yet another chapter, I don't know how often I can post though as work is getting fairly busy for me. anyways hope ya'll are enjoying this so far.

 **Ermora:... Why did you make me get scratched?**

Just cause I can, anywho see ya'll next chapter


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

 _I could tell I was in another nightmare, I was not in control at all as I hunted my family down, I chased them through our home, I could see them saying things to each other and pointing at me. I felt myself jump at them and in Nastasia's glasses I saw my reflection, I had become the beast I feared, a werewolf, I then saw my dad rip me apart with his staff with regret in his eyes._ _I just as easily ripped him apart as well though as he was too close to me, I tried to shake myself from the nightmare, I felt terror well up as Blumiere casted a spell at me... no, he turned back into Count Bleck, his eyes were red again, no no no no NO!_

"Holy shit!" I yelped in surprise as I found myself in the waking world and tumbled out of bed painfully, I heard a knock at my door.

"Ermora are you okay in there?" I heard Timpani ask, I took a few deep breaths and got up, I headed to the door and opened it.

"Just had one hell of a nightmare" I breathed, Timpani only nodded and took a look at my shoulder, I looked over and saw that blood was going down my arm again, probably time to change the bandages.

"Here let me dress your wound" Timpani offered, I let her into my room and let her tend to my wound, she unwrapped it and I took a risk to look at it. The wound was still pretty bad, the claw marks were pretty bad, blood kept bleeding and Timpani sanitized it, I flinched and tensed up as she did so.

"That really hurts" I said as I choked back a yelp from the pain, she then wrapped it back up and got up.

"All done Ermora, it'll probably need to be changed again in a few hours, it was still bleeding pretty bad as you saw it" Timpani said, I nodded and we left to the kitchen, Nastasia was the only other person there.

"Lady Ermora you look pale as a ghost" she noted, I sat down and leaned on my arm, I could care less that I wasn't sitting properly.

"I had a horrific nightmare is all and honestly after last ngiht I'm not surprised" I replied, Nastasia nodded and Timpani gave me some toast on a plate.

"Well at least have something to eat, I swear your going to scare me with how pale you look, it's more pale then anyone else here" Timpani said, I nodded and nibbled at the toast. I wasn't very hungry but I can't just not eat either, the dr opened and Blumiere came in.

"Morning everyone" he grumbled, I chuckled a little bit, from what Nastasia once told me Blumiere was never a morning person and he was normally VERY grumpy when he didn't get enough sleep.

"So umm Ermora have you had any symptoms?" Nastasia brought up, I looked at her as I kinda poked at the toast a little more.

"Aside from a nasty nightmare and not feeling very hungry, no, but again the day has only begun" I replied, Nastasia eyed me curiously as if to see about whether or not I was telling the true.

"I'm going to go grab a book on lycanthropy and look up any symptoms, just come find me in the library after breakfast k?" she said, I nodded and she left.

"Ermora, no need to stress out" Blumiere noted to me, I shrugged and just stared at my toast for a moment longer.

"I'm not too hungry right now" I mumbled, Timpani and Blumiere gave me a worried look.

"You sure? You've lost quite a bit of blood and you need to replenish the supply somehow" Timpani said, I shook my head and just left.

"Now I'm worried that this has something to do with the scratch" I heard Blumiere note to Timpani as I left, I went straight to the library and saw Nastasia just getting a book from the shelf, she jumped as she saw me.

"Wow ummm that was quick" she said in surprise I shook my head .

"No, I'm just not very hungry is all" I said, Nastasia gave me a look but put her book down and flipped through the pages at a very quick rate, I sat down patiently and she stopped on a page and began to read it.

"Alright I need the small list you have so far k?" she said, I knew she meant as to what I was feeling.

"Like I said a lack of hunger, I had one hell of a nightmare and then the scratch hasn't stopped bleeding" I said, as I mentioned it I felt my shoulder burn a little bit, Nastasia came over and took a look at the bandages that have blood all over them already. She swallowed nervously and started to take the already bloodied bandage off, I looked at how she removed them and could only gasp as the scratch had somehow stopped bleeding already and part of a scar was already forming.

"K thats not a good sign already, this was bleeding earlier when you woke up and judging by how tired you are thats not long ago since you woke up" Nastasia mumbled, I felt my heart drop at that moment, well shit I was infected.

"So what? I just wait for all these symptoms and then when the next full moon hits I'll turn?" i asked with venom in my voice, Nastasia shook her head.

"Remember the full moon cycles are different in this realm and that tongiht is a full moon also k? But the good news is that since it was a scratch you won't turn the first few full moon's, the ummm symptoms are usually worse when someone is bitten" she explained, I gave a small sigh of relief.

"So we can find a cure can't we?" I asked hopefully Nastasia bit her lip and I felt my anxiety grow suddenly.

"Yeah ummm there's no known cure at this moment, so I'll get some of your blood to take to Dimentio to see if he can help with a cure k?" she said.

"Actually I can do that now" I heard my dad say, we turned and he was at the door with a needle.

"You said we would monitor it last night but it sees monitoring is the last thing versus action" I noted dryly, dad took some of my blood from my shoulder.

"I did but Timpani noted your lack of appetite to me and mentioned something about a nightmare, I found out that if that was hapening now then it was best to see about finding a cure so we don't have you turn on us without any research done" he said, I looked away and felt tears start to well up. Dad left and Nastasia went to touch me but I got up and left to my room, I closed the door and dropped to the floor and cried for a little bit, this was NOT happening right now.

"Ermora, are you there?" I heard Mimi call through the door after a little while, I sniffled a little bit.

"Leave me alone for a bit" I said sadly, I expected her to leave but instead I heard her back hit the other side of the door and slide down.

"You can't lock yourself away like this" Mimi started, I sat my heads on my arms and sighed rather heavily.

"I just need some time to think, you wouldn't have heard I'm infected yet though soooo..." I trailed off it was hard to talk about, there was silence for a time.

"No, I had no idea Ermora, but what I do know is that if it's true then I can go into my spider form as the others call it and not worry about hurting one person at least" she tried to sound positive and I kinda smiled at that. Mimi's spider form was extremely powerful so if I end up extremely powerful then she can rough house with someone without fear of breaking them, I'm also pretty thankful she wasn't bite, I shudder to think on what a spider werewolf Mimi would do and it would look pretty wierd... a fluffy spider.

"I'm just hoping dad can find a cure" I said half heartedly, I heard Mimi get up off the floor and I sighed and got up and opened the door, she hugged me tightly.

"He will, trust me" she said, I smiled and she let go of me and then grabbed my wrist, she ahd a huge smile on her face.

"Okay so what exactly are we going to do?" I asked, she had an idea going through ehr head, I just know it.

"We're going to recruit Timpani and have a girl's day out to cheer you up!" she annucned, before I could say anything she dragged me off to the front where Timpani was already waiting... she had this planned.

"Alright let's have a great day out shall we?" Timpani asked, Mimi squeeled in delight and we left, I felt my spirits already picking up, it was time to enjoy myself as much as I can.

* * *

Alright here's another chapter. Enjoy!

 **Ermora: Hope you all enjoying this as much as I am!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

We headed into the city and it was so busy in the streets that we ended up going into the nearest coffee shop.

"Why is it so busy in the city today? The other day it wasn't nearly as busy as this" I stated as we sat down, I felt a pair of hands come onto my shoulder and I jumped.

"That would be because I made a surprise visit" I heard a very lady like voice say, I know who that is, I felt the hands come off my shoudlers and I turned around to see Jaydes.

"Queen Jaydes how are you?" I said joyfully as I got up and hugged her then got off feeling rather embarassed, she laughed.

"I am quite well, I heard you joined the Count's family and had to come see for myself" she replied, I nodded with a bright smile.

"Oh yes, they have been kind for taking me in" I said, I wasn't going to give her any information as to the current situation though as she's already busy enough and I don't need to add to her plate.

"That is good, I knew I couldn't stay long but I had to see if it was true about your memory returning and all, I'm glad it did, the council can't find fault with that if you recovered them, now then as you know I will be around a short time longer but then must return to my duties in the Underwhere" she said, I nodded and she gave me a smile and left.

"That was pretty cool, she normally announces when she's coming" Timpani said, I sat back down.

"It's nice that she cares enough to see about your well being too lady Ermora" Mimi noted to me.

"Yeah it is nice, she was nice during the trial" I said, I honestly didn't know what to think about that exchange but at least she came by to say hi to me. We hung out in the shop until the ruckus in the streets died off, we went back out and Mimi dragged us to the closest clothing store. I admired some of the clothes actually and tried some on to see how they would look on me, I found some clothes that would stretch easily and bought them just in case I ever get to the point of transforming.

"I'm surprised you bought something lady Ermora" Mimi noted to me, I only gave a small nod.

"This is just in case I need some extra clothes in the future" I stated, both she and Timpani nodded in understanding, we went to a few different stores throughout the day and headed back as the sun began to set, as we arrived back my dad came up to us, concern was in his eyes.

"Ermora I need to speak with you" he said, concern was thick in his voice, Mimi and Timpani left and I looked at dad.

"Can we head to my room so I can put some new clothes away?" I asked, he nodded and we began to head to my room.

"I took some time to look at your DNA and its too unstable to try and find a cure for right now, I'm afraid we will have to wait for a full transformation before we can even begin to look at a cure for you, on top of that I say 'full transformation' before finding a cure because your DNA is mutating rather slowly as Nastasia earlier, but on a full moon you'll experience a minor transformation" he explained, I froze outside my bedroom door.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said in disbelief but one look in my dad's eyes said it all, he was as serious as a heart attack.

"I wish I was joking about this but I'm not, once the moon comes out brace yourself for a minor transformation" my dad said as he left, I felt a chill go through my spine and I went into my room and put my clothes away. I watched as the sun set and didn't bother going for dinner, as the moon started to come out my door opened, I turned my head quickly and saw Timpani.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a bit frantic, I have no idea what a minor transformation is and I'd rather not hurt Timpani by accident.

"I'm just wanting to make sure your alright, I know Count Vesparian warned me against coming but I'm just concerned for you" Timpani said, I shook my head, why did she come so late though?

"It's late Timpani, I recommend you leave right away, I have no idea what a minor transformation is and whether or not I'd hurt you by accident" I said, Timpani nodded and went to leave, I felt so strange suddenly, I felt a tingle in my jaw. I blinked a few times as I felt dazed as well, I felt my limbs go numb and I collapsed, Timpani whipped around and kneeled beside me.

"Ermora, are you alright?" she asked, I shook my head slowly I felt something going on with my teeth and nails, I shut my eyes and I heard Timpani back up. I groaned as I felt a sharp stabbing pain set in, I gritted my teeth and found that some of them didn't fit so nicely in my mouth, I felt my ears grow longer slightly but then stop. The pain and numbness went away as quickly as it had come and I got up unsteadily.

"That was NOT a pleasant feeling at all" I said, something seemed off, I looked at Timpani who only stared wide eyed at me. I went over to her and offered a hand and gasped, I had long black nails now, I backed up slightly in shock.

"That wasn't very pleasant to watch either" Timpani said as she got up, I ran to the mirror, what else had changed on me? I felt shock and horror at the same time, my canine teeth had grawn sharp and my ears were slightly pointed, my eyes were partially yellow as well.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, Timpani came up and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Ermora, it's not like you'll be stuck looking like this tomorrow morning" Timpani said confidently, I snorted, I should hope not!

"Timpani what did dad tell you about- holy cow, Ermora?" I heard Blumiere's voice say, we turned and looked at Blumiere.

"Don't worry I'm still me" I said, he just stood there with his jaw open until mom came by and closed his jaw for him, she gave me a shocked look after but then shook her head.

"Yes it's very shocking but at least it wasn't a full transformation" she said, I nodded.

"So now what?" I asked, mom thought carefully but then just smiled kindly.

"I'm thinking about bed in all due honesty, us old people need our sleep" mom replied and left, I honestly was fully awake now but who could blame me?

"We should head to bed as well love" Blumiere said, Timpani nodded but looked back to me.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, I thought about it and was going to reply with a joke about eating them for a late night snack but then decided against it.

"I'll read up on my symptoms myself to try and be helpful, night you two lovebirds" I said, they left and I followed them out but then went to the library. It was actually kind of nice that I could see better in the dark, I didn't have to worry about using any lights t find my way. Upon reaching the library I went and found the book Nastasia was reading and sat down with it and began to read it, maybe this won't be so bad for the time being.

* * *

And another chapter!

 **Ermora: Minor Tranformations eh? you've got some crazy ideas.**

Indeed I do... my midn is crazy though.

 **Ermora: True that, anyways hope ya'll are enjoying this!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Day came far too fast for me and I felt a burning sensation hit my body as I felt everything revert back to normal, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said, Timpani came in with her hair all in a mess with some tea, he gave me a bright smile.

"I decided to bring you some tea, also you look awfully tired" she noted, I shrugged and took the tea from her happily.

"I don't feel tired actually, I may crash at some point during the day though" I said, my stomache growled and I blushed as Timpani laughed, then she blushed when her stomache growled and I ended up laughing.

"Let's go grab some food Ermora" she said, I nodded and we headed to the kitchen, it was just us there for a time, we made some eggs and toast and as we sat down Dimentio and Mimi came in.

"Wow we're not the first ones up this time" Mimi said in surprise, Dimentio groaned and I held back a chuckle, were all the guys here non-morning people?

"I feel like a bear that has been disturbed while it was sleeping" Dimentio moaned, I ended up laughing and he gave me quite the look, it was a long time since I last heard him talk like that.

"So whats the plan today ladies?" Mimi asked excitedly, Timpani shrugged and I thought about it carefully.

"Well going out may not be a good idea for me since I had a minor trans- somethings burning" I cut off part way through my sentence, I could smell something burning just then O'Chunks came in with his hand all red and steaming slightly, Nastasia came behind him with a face palm.

"What happened?" Timpani asked, O'Chunks rinsed his hand under some cold water and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah ummm he tried to take a hot lightbulb out of the lamp, don't do that again k?" Nastasia noted, Dimentio gave me quite a look.

"Yeh I won't be doin' that again lass" O'Chunks noted with a tiny smile.

"Ermora, you said you smelled that, I'm concerned about that" Dimentio mumbled, I stiffened and froze, he was right, my lycanthropy must be slowly getting worse.

"Dimentio! Be a little more considerate of Ermora's emotions, it's probably not easy going through what she's going through right now" Timpani scolded.

"Your right, sorry Ermora" Dimentio sighed, I shook my head, he was right.

"N-no your right, Nastasia please mark that down as another symptom, I have a feeling that since I was scratched under a blood moon my DNA will mutate quicker then any of us thought" I said, Nastasia nodded and took out her book and a pen and marked it down.

"With that out of the way what can we do thats indoors?" I suggested, it was probably best to keep a watch on my symptoms before I go out and make a big mistake.

"Well I'm not hanging around today, I'm going to go take a look at some more dresses" Mimi stated and twirled around I shook my head with a smile and continued eating my eggs, when I finished I got up and Timpani grabbed my hand.

"Want to do any research together?" she asked, I thought about her offer, 2 people instead of one would be better.

"Sure but lets sit in the garden maybe so then we can at least enjoy fresh air" I said, she nodded and we left, we gathered up 2 books on lycanthropy and headed out into the garden, there were flowers I had never seen before and some wolfsbane.

"Whats caught your attention?" Timpani asked, I pointed at the wolfsbane and reached out to touch it.

"Wolfsbane definitely has it's name for a reason, I wonder if we could use it to help find a cure" I pondered, I reached closer but Timpani grabbed my hand and gently moved it away.

"Lets NOT try and see what happens when you touch it" she said, I gave her a sheepish smile, she was right and with it being deadly to humans already I wonder how much deadlier it would be for a werewolf.

"My bad, lets do some research then shall we?" I asked, Timpani nodded and we took a seat and began to read, I looked over to the wolfsbane from time to time, I do wonder if silver would be bad for me too. Maybe before bed I can find out whether or not silver will hurt me and maybe sneak out to grab some wolfsbane to test that out as well, I shook my head to erase the thoughts, I can't just go and test these things out, what if I mutate to having an immunity against them? We sat there until well into the afternoon and then headed in for some food, as we headed to the library I could smell something good.

"I smell something very delicious right now" I said, Timpani shook her head and took the book from my hands.

"You go find out what it is then and I'll put the books away" she said, I thanked her and headed to the kitchen, I hadn't seen anyone today really so it was surprising when I saw Blumiere cooking some hamburger in a pan.

"Hey Ermora, Nastasia noted that your sense of smell has gotten stronger and I supposed you smelled this" he guessed, I nodded and felt myself salivate, I really wanted to eat meat suddenly... wait a minute, I wouldn't, ah shit.

"Well I'm thinking I'm also more of a meat eater now too, I'm really wanting some" I said, Blumiere shook his head and dad came in with mom.

"Yet another sign your turning, this is a bit odd that your genes are mutating a fair bit quicker then I thought" dad said, I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, I nearly touched wolfsbane earlier too when I saw it in the garden, I felt strangely attracted to it" I confessed, dad needed to know this so he could help determine when a full transformation could happen... right?

"Thats a... very bad sign Ermora, we should maybe think about keeping you chained up in a few weeks on the night of the full moon just in case" dad said, I looked down.

"Don't worry dear, we will find a cure, but until then lets just keep track of all the symptoms and lets try to stay positive" mom said with a gentle tone, I looked back up with a small smile, theres still 3 weeks so thats lots of time.

"Alright, well then it's best for me to stay away from the city, over stimulation would be bad, Timpani and I did some more research today" I said, dad gave an approving nod.

"As much as it is good for us to know what to do its most imprtant for the one infected to know what they can watch out for" he said, Blumiere gave a half smile.

"Not hard to tell in Ermora's case, she went from a not so big meat eater to a full on meat eater" Blumiere teased, we laughed.

"Can't say I don't like my red meat now and at least my iron won't be so low" I said in a positive tone.

"Thats more like it, now lets get ready to eat and have a great rest of the evening shall we?" mom said, I smiled and nodded.

"Alright I'll go get everyone" I announced as I left the kitchen in high spirits to find everyone, this won't be so bad anymore, course I think I'll test the silver and wolfsbane still tonight, whats the worst that could happen. I gathered everyone quickly and we had a great meal and then I went to bed saying I was tired, I waited until night came by and then poked my head out of the door again, good the lights were off. I snuck into the garden and went to find the wolfsbane, I spotted the plant and went to reach for it, I then caught a scent and ran into the shadows. Dimentio came out with a lamp and looked around and I silently cursed, I didn't realize he made rounds tonight as the guard I guess you could say. Dimentio scanned the area and I didn't move or make a sound, he then left after a moment and I came back out from the shadows. I went back to the flower and reach out to grab it, as I touched the petal it was so soft and silky, I made sure I got pollen on my fingers and nothing, I thought it was supposed to burn werewolves.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, I froze and turned around, it was Dimentio, his eyes widened as he saw the wolfsbane pollen on my fingers, no point in lieing now.

"I just wanted to see what would happen if I touched it" I said truthfully, Dimentio grabbed me by the wrist and ported us to somewhere I had never been, my dad was there and I looked around, it was a lab.

"As suspected, she went back to the wolfsbane flower, but the pollen doesn't burn her" Dimentio said, dad gave me a furious look and I flinched,I was so dead.

"You should know betetr then to toucha plant that could damage you! But on the other hand you seem to be immune" he said in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just wanted to know" I said, he gave me a silencing look.

"Next time come talk to me before you just decide to test these things, now go to bed" he demanded, I nodded and Dimentio snapped his fingers and in an instant I was in my room. I felt shame prick at my mind, I really shouldn't have done that but I needed to know, I went to my bed and lied down after that short lecture I had no desire to see if silver did anything, I clsoed my eyes I should think about asking dad if we can try silver next.

* * *

Another chapter down, more or less a bit of a filler I guess but this may be the last chapter for a few days since work and my martial arts are going to be keeping me busy for a few days.

 **Ermora: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and don't worry more chapters will be posted as soon as its possible, until then have a good one!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

The next day over I suggested we try using some silver on me, my dad was a bit concerned but agreed to do so anyways.

"So your sure about this Ermora?" he asked, I nodded as he brought a silver chain up to me, I held my hand out and he dropped it into my hand, I braced myself for the pain but none came, I curiously opened my eyes.

"Huh, looks like silver won't work on me either, I'm not sure if thats good or not" I said, my dad took the silver from me and inspected my hand but there wasn't even a mark there.

"I would love to tell you it's good but seeing as how your tunring into a werewolf slowly we are losing options to try and contain you when you finally have a full transformation" dad said, I didn't think of it like that.

"Oh, uhm well... I suppose, well I guess its back to the old drawing board eh?" I asked, dad nodded and I left. Now what can I suggest to help contain me? I sighed in frustration, we can't just let me run around either, it's not safe.

"Hey are you alright?" I heard Blumiere ask me, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"No, I just suggested using silver to see if it would burn me but not a damn thing happened, containing me will become impossible at this rate" I said, Blumiere gave a small smile.

"Don't lose hope just yet, we have some time left... if your unable to be contained I'm sure we will figure out to keep you away from people" he noted to me, I took a deep breath, he was right, freaking out like this will go nowhere fast.

"Yeah, I guess so, the next best question is, how much time is some time?" I asked, Blumiere seemed to think for a moment.

"I'd say that with the alarming rate everything has gone, I'd give it the next full moon or two, it's tough to say when we are still trying to understand lycanthropy" Blumiere said, I nodded and left, I found myself going towards Mimi of all people.

"Hiya Ermora, whats up?" she asked me pleasantly, I took a deep breath as a thought came into mind... never hurts to ask.

"When you go into your spider form, how are you able to control it? I'm just curious, I know I'm not a natural shapeshifter like yourself but maybe something can help me when I turn" I said, Mimi shrugged.

"I always had my 'spider' form so I can't really tell you much about it, although it will be kind of interesting to see how our forms will match up" she mumbled, I looked at her in shock, surely she's joking.

"An uncontrolled werewolf is already bad and you know it, I don't even want to think about my werewolf form not getting along with anyone" I snapped, Mimi flinched and I felt awful. "I'm sorry Mimi, it's not your fault, thanks for the information" I mumbled and walked away, I didn't want to be by her in case I have even more of a snap. What the hell is wrong with my emotions? I know the lycanthropy is messing with me but is the aggressive nature truly coming out so quickly? I slammed my hand against the wall in frustration, why was it like this? WHY ME?!

"Umm Ermora?" asked Nastasia, I looked over and saw Nastasia, I lowered my fist from the wall, it was broken where I had slammed my fist in.

"Sorry, I'm just so frustrated, I snapped at Mimi and now I regret ever tangling with that monstrosity" I said as I looked away, Nastasia gave a slight nod.

"I don't know how you feel but we will get through this k? Besides you only tangled with it because you didn't want us hurt, we owe you big time" Nastasia calmly replied, I met her eyes.

"Do you truly believe that?" I asked, she only gave a nod and I smiled a little bit, it made me feel a bit better knowing that I did do something right for once it seems. "Alright, I suppose I should calm down a little bit" I mumbled, Nastasia took the sleeve of my shirt and led me down to the library.

"Some reading should fix that for a bit k?" she noted, I nodded and pulled out a history book as she herself pulled out another book on lycanthropy, I decided to keep my mind away from this whole werewolf buisness, we stayed like that the majority of the day, when night started to come I left for my room. I wasn't really wanting to have a minor transformation in front of anyone, I waited until my minor transformation happened then wandered the castle for a bit, no one was nearly as shocked at my appearance this time. I even went to bed without an issue this time, when I came too though I could tell something was wrong, I went to my mirror and gasped, my teeth hadn't gone back to normal, they were still sharp. Oh shit, no no no no no, this isn't happening! I ran to the kitchen and saw my family eating, they gave me quite a look.

"What is it Ermora?" Blumiere asked, I opened my mouth and pointed at my teeth, everyones eyes widened.

"They didn't revert back, what does that mean!?" I shouted in hysterics.

"Calm down, take a few deep breaths Ermora! Now, lets take a record of this mutation" my dad quickly said, I took a few deep breaths and nodded, Nastasia came in at that moment with a panicked look.

"Yeah um did I hear what I think I heard?" she asked, I nodded and she paled quite a bit.

"Whats with the face Nastasia?" I asked rather worried, if she knew something she would need to tell us now!

"I don't think it'll be much longer before Ermora completely transforms, the worse the symptoms get during a day the closer a full transformation is" she stated, my jaw dropped.

"To think a scratch did all this" my mom breathed heavily.

"At the same time it was under the blood moon so it's not much of a surprise, we are running out of time as well it seems, we should think of different ways to keep Ermora from getting to any innocent people" my dad mumbled, we all nodded and quickly ate breakfast and began to look for a way to keep others from being harmed.

* * *

Sorry for the wait on this chapter everyone, life has been busy, I will post as often as I can

 **Ermora: Life is ALWAYS busy though...**

Thats enough out of you missy, ANYWAYS, hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Few Weeks later

It's been a few weeks since we began looking for new ways to keep me from harming innocent bystanders, we didn't really find any other then attempt trying to contain me, but now tonight was the night I was going to possibly fully transform. My dad carefully shackled me in the main area with silver and titanium chains, everyone was told to leave the area, they all listened while my dad chained me up.

"Are you sure your going to be alright chained up like this?" dad asked me, the concern was heavy in his voice.

"Yes, and if I don't transform by some odd chance at least we would've been prepared" I said, he nodded and left towards the upper floor where the others were patiently waiting. I quietly waited as moonlight started to filter in through the windows, I wanted so badly to cry but I restrained myself as it was now time and it was far too late to back out. I suddenly felt my heart begin to pound faster and faster by the moment, I started to pant as my heart raced, my skin grew warmer and warmer with each passing second. I clenched my teeth as I felt a pulse hit me, I collapsed to my hands and knees as another pulse hit me, I shut my eyes as my bones made horrific cracking noises, I felt them begin to grow along with my muscles. I felt something break out at the tips of hands and my shoes busted, I risked a look and wished I hadn't, black nails were growing out of my abnormally large hands, I could see grey fur begin to sprout across my skin. I suddenly let out a cry as my teeth grew longer and sharper, I could feel my ears begin to move upwards, my tailbone began to lengthen into a tail I assume, I closed my eyes once again, and screamed as my face finally began to push out into a muzzle, the scream ended in a howl. My bottled up anger and hatred over the years finally flooded my mind and I felt my humane senses slip into the darkness, my last thought was on my family, I hope they have a plan.

Blumiere's POV

We cringed as Ermora's screams finally turned into a fearsome howl, I looked at my love Timpani, she was almost in tears from all the screaming, I opened my mouth to comfort her but the noise of snapping chains made me close my mouth again.

"Alright, lets spread out and make sure she doesn't get out, we have no idea if -" my dad started but cut off as the noise of glass shattering sounded.

"'Ey, that not be the best sound, we should get after the lass before she gets to the town" O'Chunks stated.

"Then what are we doing here standing around, lets go!" I snapped, we all took off back into the main area and saw the broken window by where Ermora was chained up, it did look like she had gone outside, dammit!

"We will need to spread out and search for her outside it seems" Dimentio said with a sigh.

"I agree, lets head out, everyone should be in groups of two just in case" my mom quietly said, Timpani grabbed my arm and I only nodded.

"Let's hurry" my dad impatiently said, we nodded and left, Timpani and I broke out into a flat out run leaving everyone behind, we have to find my little sister, I can't bear the thought of losing her.

"Blumiere... do we have a chance at finding Ermora?" Timpani asked me while running, I felt my anger flare for a moment and I wanted to shout 'yes' but deep down it's going to be a so-so chance.

"I don't know but let's do our best to find her before she finds someone else" I replied, Timpani nodded and we heard a howl, we only stopped to look at each other and then bolt towards where the howl came from. When we reached the source we saw a beast illuminated in moonlight eating a deer. I could see Ermora's sweater and felt my blood run cold, this was our Ermora all right.

"Blumiere is that...?" Timpani whispered, Ermora's ears twitched and she stopped eating her meal to look at us.

"Yes" I whispered back, Ermora's ears flattened and she growled, there was no way we could reason with her... right?

"Ermora, please don't do this, we're your family" Timpani tried to reason, Ermora let out a deafening howl and lunged at us, without a second thought I shot a spell at her effectively knocking her back, she quickly recovered though, her eyes met mine.

"We can't reason with her my love, but I'm afraid she is eyeing us up as her next meal" I stated shakily, we ran back from where we came, where was everyone else? More importantly where was father in all this? I could hear Ermora breaking branches behind us, shit she was catching up! I counted to 10 in my head then turned around for a split moment and cast another spell to root her to the ground, it worked, black tendrils came from under the ground and wrapped around her paws, she stood on her 2 hind legs and fought the tendrils holding her.

"What should we do Blumiere?" Timpani asked as she was panting.

"Let's go and try to find my father, he might know a spell to keep Ermora calmed or smething" I replied a bit panicked as Ermora was breaking through the tendrils, I took Timpani's hand and we ran for it again. I looked back every now and again looking for signs of Ermora chasing us. When I heard a noise I looked back but hit someone in front of me, I fell to the ground and Timpani stumbled a bit, I looked up quickly and sighed in relief, it was my father.

"What the hell is going on? Your running as if hell itself is behind you" he snapped, I got up quickly.

"Ermora was right behind us a moment ago, I used a spell to root her but it won't hold for long" I huffed back, this wasn't the time to argue.

"You already found her?" he asked in shock now, I was about to reply when we all jumped at a snarling noise, I whipped around and saw Ermora, I put myself between Ermora and Timpani. Ermora paced back and forth furiusly, my father and I watched her every step.

"This is not good, any ideas as to what we can do dad?" I asked, my dad prepared a spell.

"I'm going to have to knock her out, I don't think there's a chance to control her right now" he replied, I looked at him in shock, surely he must be joking.

"Whats goin on o'er 'ere?" I heard O'Chunks ask, he came up from behind Ermora and she whipped around and growled, my dad flicked his wrist and a dark spell hit Ermora, she growled and turned around again and charged.

"Shit!" my dad snapped as Ermora tossed me to the side and pinned him down to the ground, she raised her head to do a killing bite but another, more powerful spell hit the back of her head and she fell limp. Dad yelped then got out from under the now unconcious werewolf, Dimentio came into view.

"That was almost bad" he sighed in relief, my dad nodded and looked sadly over at Ermora's body and sighed.

"We should've sent her dimension d now that I think about it" my dad said, Dimentio shook his head.

"That wouldn't have helped with anything, she's far too aggressive and it would've put her into an even more aggressive state" Dimentio replied.

"At any rate let's see if we can get her back home without waking her up" my dad said, Dimentio huffed like a little kid.

"That's easy, even for me" he said as he used magic to port Ermora away, most likely to home.

"You do realize I'm getting OLD right?" my dad mused at Dimentio's sudden turn into a little kid.

"Yeah yeah... old man" Dimentio muttered under his breath, despite everything I chuckled a little bit at that.

"Let's just see to Ermora" my mom interrupted quietly before the two could start arguing.

"She is 'ight, let's go ahead and 'elp the lass" O'Chunks said, we left the area but I noticed Dimentio lagged behind, I waited for him.

"You seem out of it" I noted quietly, Dimentio shrugged.

"The person who helped keep me alive is now a blood thirsty beast and we don't know how to help her" he replied then continued on ahead, I followed him and had hoped that we could help Ermora out.

* * *

Hey guys I'm back, I'm sorry I went on a break there... I had major writers block and have been busy with some other games that caught my attention and my life is extremely busy.

 **Ermora: *Cough* Undertale *Cough***

Hey it helped me get past my writers block and think of some possible new ideas, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Ermora's point of view

I woke up with a headache in my room, how did I end up here? Wasn't I just chained up? I looked to my window and saw that it was day out... OH SHIT what happened last night?! I quickly got up and noticed that my clothes were extremely baggy, dammit! I flinched from a sharp knock on the door.

"You awake?" I heard Nastasia ask, I opened the door and she looked at me, I gave a sad smile.

"What happened last night?" I asked her, I wanted to know what happened over anything else in the world right now. How many people did I kill? Was anyone hurt?

"You were knocked out by Dimentio shortly after you were found, I think the next stage is helping you control that state with the use of magic" Nastasia replied.

"Uhm, how about NO, I don't know what I look like but that isn't me, I want it gone" I snapped, she gave me a glance that held me in place.

"We don't have a cure yet and we can't watch you every night k?" she replied with hostility, I took a deep breath.

"Your right... sorry I just... I'm just scared I'll hurt someone" I said as I was able to look away from her eyes finally.

"It can't be helped... let's just see about getting you ready for tonight" she said... ready?

"What do mean by getting ready for tonight?" I asked, Nastasia led me down the hall.

"Your dad and brother are going to attach a magical bit into you and it should make it so magic can hold you down tonight and help you gain control" Nastasia replied, she took me to a lab.

"I've brought her count" Nastasia said, dad and Blumiere turned and looked at me, Blumiere gave me an apologetic look while I came towards them.

"Nastasia gave you a basic low down on what will happen yes?" my dad asked seriously, I nodded.

"Just the very basics of attaching a magical item to me to help me control my form" I replied, he took a deep breath.

"I won't lie but this will hurt, but we need to do this" my dad said as he took out a chip of some sort, Blumiere looked away and rather unhappy.

"I'm ready" I replied with my eyes still on Blumiere, my dad casted a spell on me and I was in pain and screamed, he ripped my arm open and placed the chip in and then sealed it up with a different type of magic.

"Sorry but it had to be done" my dad said when I calmed down, I growled at him slightly and looked back to Blumiere who looked fairly upset.

"That's alright, now if you don't mind I'm going to go have breakfast, coming bro?" I offered, I want to know whats on his mind. No, I need to know whats on his mind and why he's so... distant today. Blumiere nodded and followed me straight to the kitchen and as I got a bowl of cereal I looked back to Blumiere.

"You shouldn't have let him do that" Blumiere finally said, I gave him a questioning look.

"Dad wouldn't intentionally harm me Blumiere, besdies it can't be that bad if it's meant to help me right?" I said, Blumiere buried his face in his hands.

"You don't get it, he wouldn't hurt you but he will control you if you can't control yourself... dad can sometimes get... power hungry and having a werewolf wouldn't be good" he said.

"He wouldn't get caught in that trap twice... right?" I asked in shock over Blumiere's accusation.

"With the encounter with Lyntia I've seen the slow degrade coming up again and after last night... I don't know though maybe I'm reading too much into this" Blumiere said, I ate thoughtfully.

"I'll keep this all in mind however, you never know how deep corruptions can root... after all dad is finding out that more and more family is disappearing and now one may be stronger then most magic users" I noted carefully, Blumiere nodded.

"I'll keep an eye out for you" he said, I hugged him and left, I felt a chill run down my spine, was what he said true? Was dad really going off the deep end? I shook my head, no, he wouldn't go insane over knowing there is a powerful creature on his side. I pondered this until night where Dimentio finally came to grab me.

"You ready?" he asked, I nodded, I know they want to see if I'll turn again, I followed Dimentio out, Mimi joined us and we left the castle.

"What's going on? Why are we out here?" I questioned, it was awkward being with the couple, especially since I have a high possibility of turning.

"Blumiere informed us of what your father put into you, I know what it is" Dimentio noted.

"Look we discussed this earlier and I don't think dad will go insane with power" I stated.

"Have you seen your mother today?" Dimentio asked coldly.

"What the hell? What does this have to do with anything?" I shot back in frustration, where was he even going with this and why are people picking on my dad so suddenly?

"Your father, even though you set time back is slowly going mad again, he killed your mother earlier today before you woke up, he wants to stop humans using your newfound powers using Timpani as well" Mimi said.

"No he wouldn't do that, stop lying!" I snapped witha growl, I felt that familiar pulse hit me.

"Calm down, that chip in you is going to cause you to snap and change faster then yesterday" Dimentio noted.

"Your lying to me!" I growled, deep down something said he was right but I can't believe dad would do such a thing, he wasn't insane anymore!

"Please don't yell you'll give us away not only to your father but also t Lyntia" Dimentio hissed quietly.

"Go away!" I screamed, my body began to heat up and crack, oh gosh I'm starting to hurt.

"Leave my daughter be" I heard my dad shout, he appeared in front of me and shot at Dimentio.

"I knew you weren't insane, I know I've only transformaed once but you wouldn't try to use me, right?" I asked for confirmation, he grinned and his hand flared black.

"I have the ability to take down humans once and for all now that I saw your power last night" he said, I gasped as my chest was tightened, oh gosh, how did he get insane so quickly?!

"Don't do this" I said, I felt my body begin to change, what the hell?

"Sorry but I earned all your trust for this particular moment, now you will suffer for your naive nature" he replied and I let out a scream as I felt his magic begin to lace into my body and force the change along.

* * *

Alright, I'm on a roll... I don't think this will be much longer, probably only one other chapter and epilogue left, sorry its super short again but I'm thinking I'll be mainly doing small stories after this one

 **Ermora: I'm always her OC so you'll probably see me in most if not all the little fanfictions if she posts them**

Maybe depends since I'm having less and less time with everything right now


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Blumiere's POV

I heard my sister's cries and I was extremely unhappy did my father somehow already find her?

"Blumiere?" Timpani asked, I turned to look at her, I want to help my sister but at the same time Timpani was in danger... dammit!

"I want you to stay with Nastasia, O'Chunks you and I are going to go and help Dimentio take down my dad and help Ermora" I stated.

"I'm not going anywhere Blumiere, she's my sister in law, I'm going to help!" Timpani stated, I went to protest but Nastasia came up beside her.

"I agree with Timpani, Ermora needs EVERYONE there to help, so we're coming with you k?"Nastasia said, I sighed in a resigned tone. I knew both of them and this was their 'we're coming with you no matter what' tone.

"Alright, well stay close and make sure if Ermora attacks to shout for help, I don't know if I can control her using that chip as well" I explained.

"You got it count, we got this, now lets go save the lass" O'Chunks said as he cracked his knuckles, we ran to the source f the screaming that turned into a bone chilling howl. When we got there I was petrified, my father had Ermora on a magical leash and Lyntia was there in front of them.

"So you finally snapped, I wondered how long Ermora's little fix would hold... but I guess it doesn't matter to someone with a heart that was already dark" Lyntia said with a grin.

"I always heard the dark book speak to me but it was locked from my grasp, the good news is I have a new way to kill the humans" dad hissed back, I looked over and saw Dimentio unconcious with Mimi trying to rouse him.

"What happened?" I asked quickly, we need to help Ermora and save any innocents in the area.

"H-he knocked Dimentio out and forced Ermora to shift, Lyntia came by shortly after hoping to turn Ermora on others as well starting with us" Mimi said.

"Timpani, Nastasia, help rouse Dimentio we will need his magical help" I stated, it was odd that it was going down this way, I turned my attention back to my dad who had let Ermora go on Lyntia. Lyntia dodged and I made the choice to take my dad down first, Lyntia didn't have magic so it makes her easier, I looked to O'Chunks and nodded. We attacked and I felt awful, this is the second time I have now attacked my father and possibly have to kill him. As we attacked my dad turned and blasted us away, I gasped as I heard Lyntia screaming, I didn't risk looking over.

"So now my son attempts to kill me once again, how ironic, but you see I'M the one with the strength this time! See now at what a killing machine I have" he said as he pointed over to Ermora, I loked as felt sick, she had ripped Lyntia apart and was now stalking towards us.

"Dad, you don't have to go insane from that book, you can fight it" I stated firmly, my dad laughed.

"You were always too soft, but how's about I let you suffer a bit for betraying me the first time hm?" he stated, he snapped his fingers and Timpani was magicked to his side, NO!

"Dad, she's been peaceful this whole time!" I screamed in fear, I went to get up but dark magic held me down, he slowly began to squeeze the life from Timpani as Ermora approached me.

"I'll have everyone around you suffer then end you myself, then I'll keep Ermora in this state forever!" he howled with an insane edge to his voice, I looked over at Ermora. There's one shot and one shot only, I used the magic I could to break free my father laughed.

"Don't make me kill you again" I said with a whisper, he strangled Timpani even more.

"Try me boy" he hissed, he flicked his wrist and Ermora attacked, I held out my hand and my magic felt enhanced and I suddenly felt Dimentio beside me.

"Let's break the chain" he said, I closed my eyes and could feel my father's magic had 'chained' Ermora, I sent my magic after it and with Dimentio's help the chains snapped, Ermora suddenly stopped growling, I opened my eyes. She was shaking her head, her eyes were changing color... why were they doing that right now of all times?

Ermora's POV

I felt my senses returning as I shook my head, I opened my eyes to see blood on me... no on my fur! I looked at Blumiere and his eyes met mine, what was going on?

"Ermora?" he asked cautiously, I nodded and heard a gasp, I looked and saw dad strangling Timpani. Memories of what happened began to flash in my head... no... NO! I growled at him and I felt my fur begin to bristle out.

"So, you somehow got control, your dammed anyways for having killed someone" my dad said with a growl, that may be true but... I have to do whats right now... I can't let him win!

"We'll fight you together" Dimentio said, my dad growled and casted a flurry of spells, I dodged them effortlessly, hey this isn't so bad... its relatively easy actually.

"Damn it!" dad roared as he blasted a wave at us, I had no defense against this so I braced myself for impact and found that Dimentio blocked it with a powerful magic barrier.

"I need you to take him down, he's most vulnerable by physical attacks" Dimentio said, I nodded and I lept at my dad, he dodged and shot a blast at me we kept at this until O'Chunks was finally able to bring him down, I sat on my dad to help O'Chunks.

"I'll kill you all when I get free" he snapped at us, Timpani was panting in a corner, regaining her breath.

"Sorry old man but I won't let you" Dimentio said, he rose his hand with a magical blast, I snapped him, no, I refuse to let him take this blame.

"Ermora?" Blumiere asked me, I have to try to tell them my plan.

"I'll.. do it... don't kill him" I said, Blumiere shook his head and Dimentio blinked at me then tsk'd, he threw O'Chunks and I off with magic and used magic I'd never seen chain dad.

"No... I'll take him to Jaydes, enough blood shed for tonight..." Dimentio said, he ported off leaving us there.

"Count?" Nastasia asked Blumiere.

"Let Dimentio do it... let's... let's just go home" Blumiere noted, we went home in a bit of disarray... but somehow the modd was a bit lighter then it had been but hey I guess if you take down 2 villains and learn to be a werewolf it isn't so bad. I know Jaydes will handle things from here, she always does.

* * *

Alright next up is the epilogue... yeah sorry it kinda ends a bit lame I'm not the best at fight scene's all the time.

 **Ermora: It isn't too bad, it could've been much worse.**

True, hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys in the epilogue


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

Epilogue

One month later...

Dad was killed by Jaydes herself and is now stuck under her careful watch, Blumiere is now the main Count of the castle and everyone was pretty much happy. I never did get a cure but learned how to control my form completely and I even got to show it off to most, I'm considered the loyal wolf guard out of the Count's guards.

"Ermora it's time to go into the city to address the people, are you ready?" Timpani asked, I looked at her with a smile and shifted into my werewolf form.

"Always, is the Count ready?" I asked, Blumiere entered the room and nodded, Dimentio, Mimi, O'Chunks and Nastasia came in shortly afterwards, each also a member of the 'guard' we are sworn to protect the Count and his wife.

"Let's get goin' we can't be 'ere all day" O'Chunks said, Nastasia giggled a bit at that.

"Let the Count take his time mmm k?" she said, O'Chunks heled her hand lightly as she said that and she blushed slightly.

"Calm down you two lovebirds we have a job to do" Dimentio said seriously, Mimi clinged to him.

"Don't be like that Dimmy" she said, I shuffled my paws, this made me extremely uncomfortable since I was without a significant other, but who needs a boyfriend when you have a crazy family like mine?

"Let's just get going you lovebirds" I said, I led the way out, we made our way to the city where we were greeted by the people warmly, as Blumiere got ready to instate some new policies for humans I saw Jaydes, I left to talk to her.

"Heya" I greeted warmly, she smiled and we hugged briefly.

"It has been awhile... Dimentio seems to have warmed up to being a guard" she pointed out, I chuckled a bit.

"After everything that has happened I'm surprised he stuck around... I have a feeling its because of Mimi though" I replied.

"Thou hast a keen eye" Luvbi noted, I butted her gently with my head and went back to Blumiere, I smiled brightly as the people listened to his new policies of peace. No matter what the future looked bright and even though I may never be human again I don't think I'd change any of this for the world. My friends and family are by me and it will be a glorious life with everyone.

THE END

* * *

so yeah here's the lame end to this story (Sorry I really suck at this story closing thing, I promise I'm doing my best to improve however)

 **Ermora: I'd say good bye but I'm the main OC used in a ton of stories so you'll see me lot's ahahahahaahahaha! until next time though cya!**

Hope ya'll enjoyed the story!


End file.
